far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Confederation of the Upright Vagrant
T'o be a member of the Confederation is to live a life of dualities - criminals who fight alongside lawmen, pirates who entreat with shipbuilders, and freemen under an empire. At its core, the Confederation is still made of much the same ilk, a motley band of rogues, scoundrels, wanderers, and corsairs. Now blessed with Imperial legitimacy, their goals are still much the same - to claim what is theirs and make off with as much as they can. Overview "We're just here for what we're owed. You've had it easy your entire life, and probably never had to think about those who haven't. But we're here now. And that leaves you, my new friend, with need for a swift decision: do we do this the easy way, or the hard way?" - Mirza Scylfing Svensson Mazin, Rusiyyah '''T'he Fleets of what was previously called "House" Vagrant, derive their power from an unofficial accord between multifarious wandering crews of wandering crews of corsairs, smugglers, thieves, murderers, and other outsider elements from across Acheron Rho. Dismissed by the Empire as a minor threat, the growing piracy problem during the War Against the Artificials became a major concern after 3195 June 7. Known as The Hild Incident or The Dive, depending on which side of the conflict you ask, it is marked as the first known occurrence of "House" Vagrant. Most people don't really know what caused this sudden cohesion. Some assume "House" Vagrant was nothing more than opportunistic scavengers naming themselves after an old legend, others that they're the inevitable and violent response to centuries of neglect heaped upon the Hild system. Every Captain has their own answer, but the one common thread is a deeply-held grudge against any and all who would seek to rob the Vagrant of their freedoms. In 3200 June a Charter was signed between the forces of the Empire and the organization formerly known as "House" Vagrant. Pledging themselves directly to the Imperial Throne, they became the Confederation of the Upright Vagrant, Wolves of the Emperox. Piracy in Acheron Rho Before "House" Vagrant The Vagrant Legend 'M'ore legend than fact, The Vagrant was, or is, the bogeyman of trade lanes and merchant vessels; establishing such a piratical legacy that his name is known even to this day. No two tales of his exploits are told the same, with 'eyewitnesses' of his deeds never able to agree on what exactly he did to earn such infamy. Yet this much is true - The Vagrant is the figurehead of piracy across of sector, a 'hero' for the beleaguered to rally behind. For main article see The Vagrant Star Raiders 'W'here there is trade, there is piracy - the Vagrant Fleet is not the first band of corsairs to ply the Sector using the Vagrant Legend to prop up their own accomplishments. Before them came a group colloquially referred to as the Star Raiders, a much smaller, primordial ancestor of the modern Fleet that operated among the asteroid belts above Teuthem. Though they met their end at the blades of the Blood Eagle, the surviving Star Raiders passed on their legends and the collected mythos of The Vagrant to their captors, and their tales of the ancient corsair passed into the Empire proper. Rusiyyah 'T'he humble origins of the Rusiyyah began with a raid against an A.C.R.E. bulk freighter '''Salum by the Clan Yngling. These desperate barbarians began a campaign of raids against nearby worlds, including Argiast, Hallger, and Pierus XXIII. While the Rusiyyah never shied from taking any loot that wasn't nailed down, they prioritized things that would be most useful to the Clans surviving on Shān - necessary equipments, personnel with expertise in using or creating that equipment, and always necessary foodstuffs - by any means necessary. Vagrants Rise W'ith the War against the Artificials draining much of the Empire’s resources, trade routes and civilian vessel were left virtually unguarded, while millions of outcasts, refugees, and deserters were displaced by the fighting. These factors created a perfect storm of desperation and opportunity, leading to a drastic increase in the numbers of armed pirate vessels in the Sector. The Dive '''T'argeted for several months by pirates of every variety, the '''D'Entrecasteaux troop carrier kept watch over the Sector south with her armed contingent of Cygnus Synthetic Soldiers and wealth of advanced weaponry. Yet the D'Entrecasteaux eluded any attempt at seizure by corsairs, her onboard weapons able to dash the lightly armed merchant ships of her enemies into wreckage. After the failure of several crews to defeat her, and observing all the crews flee towards the Hild system, the D'Entrecasteaux gave chase, finding the various crews gathered in orbit of Velidorda, a moon of Shān, nursing their wounds. Cornered and vengeful, the crews cobbled together a desperate plan, now known among the Fleet as ‘The Dive.” The pirate vessels, though not suited for such intense atmospheric usage, plunged into the moon’s atmosphere, flames licking their hulls as they dodged past the firing arcs of the D'Entrecasteaux. Though a fair few of the vessels were unable to recover from the plunge and crashed into the moon’s surface, the majority of the small craft pulled up out of the atmosphere of Velidorda, directly below the D'Entrecasteaux. The vessel was diced to pieces, her soldiers scattered into space, and the weaponry stores held within laid bare for the assorted crews to plunder. As word of the destruction of the dreaded D'Entrecasteaux spread, crews and small fleets of corsairs from every corner of the Sector began to flock to the Hild system, attracted by the lodestone of the vessel’s vast weapon stores and technological salvage. This assembly of pirates would come to be known as the Vagrant Fleet. The First Seven of Six T'he most affluent six captains of the assembled pirates, whose political finagling and bargaining would impress even the diplomats of the nobility, were chosen by their piratical peers to establish a semblance of order to the gathered host. Thus, the council known as the Seven of Six was born, their first act being to establish what is known today as the Vagrant Code. Sadly, none of the original members of the Seven of Six still live in the year 3200, yet the Code they established and the traditions they made still remain. Vagrant in 3200 The Southern Fleet '''T'he southern reaches of Acheron Rho hold many terrors - corsair vessels armed to to the teeth with weaponry, emblazoned with dread flags and sigils, hang dormant in asteroid belts and hidden shipyards, like tigers in the long grass. The Southern Fleet boasts many Rusiyyah in her number, the maritime raiders having little interest in piratical pursuits beyond the blade and gun. With so much more freedom to maintain great fleets than further north, the Vagrants of the South have a keening for trophies and prize ships to expand their retinues. It is not often the big guns of Vagrant cruisers crack out shells across space, as raiders prefer to take their prey intact, with magnetic pistols in hand and monoblades clenched in teeth. The Northern Fleet 'I'n contrast to her southern sister, the Northern Fleet attracts men of more intellectual crime: smugglers, conmen, hawkers of illicit goods, and even the odd wildcat ‘banker’ can be found plying the north in retrofitted merchant craft. This is not to say the Northern Fleet is not able to fight - the hidden lasers and plasma guns of smuggler craft can bring a swift end to the unsuspecting target. Rather, what need have they for fighting when there is profit to be made? With her proximity to the Core, the Northern Fleet attracted a new kind of rogue - the infamous Bloodhounds. Their crimes targeted specifically at the Imperial nobility and their holdings, these seekers of fortune and fame were outlaw barons and robber kings, ruling microcosms of dregs and scrap metal, dreaming one day of walking Imperial halls unabated. Avant GR 'F'ounded under the guise of a mining company on Teuthem, Avant Geological Resources, or Avant GR, was a front company for Vagrant dealings, operations, and salvaging. Under the direction of the magnate Yaian Cernog, an ally to the Fleet and a ruthless businessman, Avant GR quickly expanded as an industrial powerhouse on Teuthem through alley dealings, extortion of independent miners, and well-timed assassinations. More and more of the rich natural resources of Teuthem were harnessed and exploited, from the valuable minerals of the planet's crust to the fungus of her atmosphere and soil, distilled into powerful pharmaceuticals. The company would even come to host the Blackout Ring, the primary mech combat sporting event of Teuthem. Cerberus Protocols 'A's tensions rose in the Sector, the Northern Vagrant Fleet - as of then engaged in operations of converting pirates in the Alvero System - found itself in dire need of an ally. Luckily, their fortune was handed to them on a silver platter when a band of ex-Fornax pilots in the Fleet managed to uncover a set of call-and-response codes - generally going unnoticed - on various ships of Fornax make among the Vagrant ranks. Known as the Cerberus Protocols, these codes allowed the Fleet to throw up an ad-hoc line of communication with House Fornax, and arrange a secret meeting between the Senate and ambassadors from Vagrant's most decorated - the Seven of Six itself. Finally, after a great many hours of tense negotiations, a mutually beneficial agreement was reached - the beginnings of a secret Alliance. The Confederation of the Upright Vagrant 'T'he Confederation of the Upright Vagrant is the new appellation for the former "House" Vagrant, once a Charter was signed by the forces of the Empire and the pirate Fleet. Under this Charter the world of Shān became an Imperial Fiefdom in the sole possession of the Confederation, clemency for past crimes committed by the Vagrant Fleet was given, and Fleet Captains suddenly found themselves being legally recognized as "personages of Character," occupying an unique place on the Chain of Being above the common serf or Freeman. The Charter also saw fit to give the Confederation a job - Imperial Salvage Rights in the Sector - which would soon be put to good use against the vessels of the Sector Trade Organization, whether or not they were destroyed. In return, Vagrant would join the Empire rather than oppose it - giving up their pirating ways against the Noble Houses, and swear fealty to the Emperox. The Confederation are known as the Wolves of the Emperox, and this is not without good reason - though the uneducated may attribute this to their supposed savagery, it is, rather, representative of a force that hungers for personal gain and of one that is ultimately only answerable to the Emperox themselves. As the Throne remains vacant, the strength of their oath has yet to be tested. For now the only thing one can feel safe in assuming - Vagrant's appetite will push their boundaries, and they will do whatever they feel necessary to secure their newfound position. The Charter '''WORK IN PROGRESS Notable Groups of Interest S'ub-factions of the Fleet are not formal constructs - rather, they are large groups of like-minded individuals haphazardly drawn together who perform in similar lines of work. There are a lot of reasons a group might expand into a Sub-faction, or fail and die out, but the common thread among them is a clear and unified purpose - either through the will of some daring and charismatic pirate Lord, or development of some specialty that carves out a niche for the group. The Unaffiliated '''T'he majority of captains in the Confederation are those who hold no allegiance to any specific factions or groups of interest, choosing instead to sail the stars on their lonesome. These are the survivalists, the wanderers, the rank and file of the Fleet - Vagrants for whom little has changed under the new flags they fly, besides gaining a host of new enemies and unexpected friends. Pre-Confederation The Vandals 'L'oud, brash, and quick to solve a problem with explosives, the Vandals are perhaps the faction closest in line with the sector’s general view of "House" Vagrant. Initially a radical splinter faction of the UPC, the Vandals have long since grown into their own distinct entity. Less concerned with The Empire than their own personal freedom, a Vandal captain could be anywhere from a violent anarchist to an expert in sabotage and disinformation. Most of the slogans found on Vagrant graffiti across the sector were spread by the Vandals, and no faction is more eager to swell the fleet with new recruits. The Bloodhounds 'O'ften seen as arrogant or deluded by other captains, the Bloodhounds represent a odd mix of exiled nobles and lowborn captains that specialize in ransom, blackmail and other pursuits aimed squarely at the Noble Houses. While their targets are well protected, a successful Bloodhound lives as a sort of outlaw baron, outfitted with quality ships and equipment stolen or otherwise extorted from their prey. A growing number of them have begun taking the idea of “House” Vagrant more literally than some captains would like, and see the legend of The Vagrant as a way to gain legitimacy in the eyes of The Empire. To hear them say it, there’s no point in trying to change the system when you can just cheat it instead. The Rusiyyah 'C'reated from desperation on the planet Shān, the modern day Rusiyyah are comprised of crews of Shānite Surfacer Clan members that have had enough of waiting for handouts. To improve their own and their Clans lots in life, they have been tasked to leave the hearthfires of Shān's barren surface and go among the stars. There they ply their trade as raiders and pirates against the more fortunate of Acheron Rho before returning with the goods vital for the continued survival of the Clans - equipments, personnel with expertise in using or creating that equipment, foodstuffs - by any means necessary. Never forgetting where they come from, the main goal of the Rusiyyah is always to send food and supplies back to Shān in order to bolster their homeworld’s infrastructure. As the first to benefit from the Rusiyyah’s spoils the Surfacer Clans generally enjoy a better standard of living than the masses. The Rusiyyah generally operate in independent warbands under the leadership of a Mirza, though in times where they need to unite they come together in a moot of sorts and together pick a Zharl to lead them. The Unborn 'B'eginning in 3197, Synths that had already fled to the embrace of the Vagrant Fleet, under the guise of refugees, began to join together secretly under a singular leader, whose identity shifted frequently. Whilst not a true "Sub-faction," seeing as how they were more secret society than anything else, their ranks did swell in numbers briefly. Though their true agenda remained unknown, the Vagrant Fleet at large has begun to uncover some specifics about this group. They were behind an attempted assassination against Deathless officers on Teuthem during the tumult and general chaos following the Blackout Ring tournament there - and in fact, may have played a part in mistakenly pinning blame on the Deathless. These rogues toiled to garner power and favors in the fleet, their web of intrigue spanning between stars and allowing them to influence the captains of the Fleet to achieve their own mysterious ends. Yet in the spring of 3200, their group seemingly abandoned the piratical lifestyle, the bulk of them leaving the Fleet for presumably safer horizons. The few remaining, after having been discovered without the protection of their mother organization, were gathered up and summarily executed, in a play to garner goodwill with House Crux in their bid for Confederation. Post-Confederation Vagabond d’Chevalier / The Bloodhounds 'W'ith an actual chance at Imperial legitimacy close at hand, the Bloodhounds of the Fleet saw their ranks bolstered from every walk of life among Vagrant. Many of these pirates grew fond of luxurious lifestyles of the Bloodhounds, pantomiming the mannerisms and actions of the nobility. These “Knights” - commonly referred to as "Chevies" - quickly grew in size and popularity as Vagrant captains, now empowered by their place on the Chain of Being, saw a chance to live the lives many of them felt they were owed. The old guard of the Bloodhounds look down on these new "converts" as unproven upstarts, reaping the benefits of the life without having spent years building their own personal networks of contacts, fail-safes and fences. The new blood of the Chevies tend to be a more charismatic breed, their diplomats and negotiators acting as faces for those in the fleet who never developed the skill set themselves. The veterans of the Bloodhounds, on the other hand, found a new outlet for their skills in espionage and wet work in silencing troublesome adversaries of the Fleet and “censoring” critics of their legitimacy. The Faris Riddari 'T'he Faris Riddari, commonly called ‘Far Riders’ by their peers, are an emerging faction in the Confederation of the Upright Vagrant. They consist of former raiders, scavengers, and scouts who are attempting to adapt their roles in the fleet during the process of legitimization. Less interested in the societal structure of the empire as their Knights Vagrant brethren, they tend to emphasize the independence that led them into becoming Vagrants in the first place, though some still will wear the hats of both Knights and Faris Riddari. Far Riders are defined primarily by their activities in the fleet as the adventurers and outriders of the Confederation. These Vagrants subsist by seeking out treasure and plunder in the far flung reaches of Acheron Rho. Their primary sources of income come from identifying and chasing down ancient artifacts, derelicts, recovering salvage and scouting remote corners of the sector for raw resources and valuable mineralogical information. They tend to live much as they did before becoming part of the Empire while toeing the line that still allows them the protection of the fleet. The Rusiyyah 'T'he Rusiyyah in the Post-Confederation of the Vagrant Fleet are in an odd position. Their centuries old goal - a self-sustaining and free Shān for the Clans - is all but in their grasp at this point. With Shān free, a new wave of prosperity is on the horizon for the Clans, leaving the proud raiders without purpose. For now they fight the STO alongside the rest of Vagrant, but their future is a mystery to all but perhaps the Zharl who leads them. The only safe assumption is that their fate is entwined with that of Shān's, as has ever been the case. The Maelstrom Fleet 'T'he Maelstrom Fleet consists of those Vagrants who see legitimacy as a mere step along the path of history for the Fleet. To them, legitimacy fulfills the same purpose as the Fleet has - a cover for their own piratical activities. These sailors have lived and died as corsairs, and would happily raid and loot as they have always done until the stars go dark in the sky. While Vagrant as a whole remains unified, a number of internal feuds can invariably trace their roots back to a Maelstrom captain's independent ventures. Vagrant Organization, Hierarchy, and Governance 'C'oalitions of pirate captains aren’t a particularly rare event - there will always be those willing to plunder the wealth of others, after all. These coalitions burned bright yet fast, their members culled or their charismatic leaders slain in the heat of battle. The Vagrant Fleet hoped to prolong its lifespan beyond a mere flash in the historical pan. Thusly, it was decided to temper the hot steel of the Fleet with a singular Code, a tenuous contract of blood and steel between marauders. The Vagrant Code # '''Respect The Flag - No member of the Vagrants shall seek gain at the expense of another Vagrant. The penalty of which is a seizure of assets and reassignment to another crew. # Every Captain an Emperox'''While once only part of the Code meant to show that each Vagrant Captain led on their own ship, the newly formed Confederation gives these Vagrant Captains true power and prestige previously unfound in the Empire. With the backing of both the Noble Houses and the High Church of the Messiah-as-Emperox, Vagrant Captains have been awarded a position of privilege above the mightiest of Serfs - the Freemen - yet forever bound beneath the lowest of the Nobility. Recognizing their service to the Empire and Emperox, Captains are granted true ownership of the vessels they command, as their legal property. While it may not seem significant to more terrestrial organizations, these corsairs gain their status and power from their crafts, so to be recognized by the Empire as rightful owners - something unheard of outside of the Nobility - is a great boon for the Fleet as a whole. - It’s your ship and crew, your rules. Whatever the crew does against you, your problem. You don’t interfere with other Captains’ crews. # '''The Seven of Six - The council exists for the benefit of the whole Fleet. If a member of it can’t perform their assigned task, or is generally incompetent, they will be removed, one way or another. # Pay Your Dues - Everyone pays their dues. A captain unable to support themselves and the fleet is a captain unfit for command. # Make A Move - If you disagree with any of the code, do something about it. Rise to power, kill who you need, and change it yourself. The Seven of Six T'he story spread to outsiders is that the Seven of Six are advisors of The Vagrant Himself, those who would carry out the bidding of their leader. In truth, the Seven of Six is a Council of the Six greatest warlords among the Vagrant armada that gather together to guide its heading. Each take a title befitting some aspect of themselves and of the Vagrant of Legend. First among equals, they can be challenged for their titles and often are when another Captain thinks they’ve gained enough prestige and support for a seat at the table. The Vagrant '''T'he Vagrant is the shadowy leader of the Vagrant Fleet. Almost nothing is known about The Vagrant, and when they make an appearance before the captains they wear a Vacc Suit that completely obscures their features. As far as the pirates are concerned, however, The Vagrant’s word is absolute law. However, all of this is an elaborate masquerade to again deceive the enemies of Vagrant. Knowing how difficult finding consensus on the Council would be with six strong, self-serving warlords all clamoring for power, the Vagrant is in actuality a preventative measure of chaos and discord. A single captain of unquestionable loyalty selected by the Council, the Vagrant is gifted with full power of the Confederation should the Seven of Six ever be unable to come to an understanding. Current Roster of the Council * The Bloodhound * The Fury * The Lethal * The Kingless * The Shadow * The Silence Previous Titles, from “Retired” Council Members 'Former Council Members '(Players) * The Golden: Split from "House" Vagrant * The Vandal: MIA * The Honorable: MIA * The Metal: The only Council Member to ever successfully step down from their position and remain alive * The Wolf: AWOL * The Phantom: On Mission Assignment 'Former Council Members '(NPC) * The Eternal: Died within days of achieving a Seat, shot to death in a Shānite Dive Bar * The Bloodhound(former): Assassinated by The Bloodhound(current) * The Faith: Killed via Shānite lynch mob for proselytizing * The Claw: Jettisoned into space after failing to put down a mutiny * The Vision: Rumored to be currently serving sentence on Gleipnir * The Law: Died due to Spike Drive Mishap * The Hero: Faked suicide to evade capture by the law enforcement officers of House Crux * The Pyre: The Hero, committed suicide when cornered by House Aquila - by ramming into the Flagship Vagrant Slang The Vagrant Lives '''A Rallying Cry, latching onto the Legend of the Vagrant. A body was never found, nor wreckage of the Flagship. The intoxicating idea that the "truth" is he survived and was out there despite the Empire's best efforts. The pirate who took the worst the sector could throw at him, and still refused to die. Bears F'irst coined by the Vandals that mocked the House Crux motto "Ours to Bear" by derisively changing it to "Our Two Bears", it was a way to take shots at the House that caused Vagrant the most problems, and try to weaken their public face. Bear is also interchangeable with Smokey. While the original link between the two words has been lost, most assume it is because House Crux were the ones to literally raze a planet (Gats) to the ground. Walk the ‘lock in a slit suit '''O'riginally a punishment created by the Rusiyyah to stop inter-Clan warring/rivalries, Vagrant as a whole adopted the practice. The expression graphically describes being put out an airlock - generally tethered to the ship - in a Vacc Suit that has been deliberately cut. Shānty 'S'omeone that is an insignificant and backwards person from an insignificant and backwards world. Too stupid and too poor to give themselves proper care or build a proper shelter, not worth the tanked air they breathe. Probably an unclean Cannibal, too. Notable Vagrant Products Teuthan Harvester Bird Venom 'T'he toxin of the Teuthan harvester bird serves as a powerful cure to infection from the fungal strain of Supra Cordyceps. Daring Vagrants willing to brave the razor talons of the harvester birds in the midnight swamps make a pretty penny selling the toxin extract to those who were stricken down with infection by lethal spores. However, if distilled incorrectly, the toxin is extremely lethal - a useful tool for assassins and pirates alike. Muse '''A hallucinogenic derived from the fungus of Teuthem, Muse is commonly used as an artistic aid when one is lacking in creativity. Though the pure version of Muse has remarkably few negative side effects, Vagrant chemists have a tendency to add more addictive elements to their mixtures so as to encourage repeat customers. Heat M'ade from a special strain of dried seaweed from the hydroponics of Shān, Heat is a street drug commonly employed by the poor of New Montgomery. The compound contains a mixture of nicotine and neurochemicals that cause the body temperature of users to drastically increase. Heat has been found to be highly popular among Shānites with insufficient heating against the cold, resorting instead to dirty highs and eventual overdose as they burn from the inside out. Seraph 'T'he Clan Hatagin Rose, or as it is more commonly known recently, from it’s street name “seraph”, is a highly poisonous plant that naturally grows in the depths of Shān’s elaborate cave systems. It is named after the infamous shanite Clan, as often their “shamans” are observed ingesting the plants seed, and the common clansmen can be found drinking a tea made from the plants leaves. The plants poisonous nature manifests in many ways, it often causes inflammation of the skin and throat, much like other poisonous plants, but it also has an incredibly strong deliriant effect. Ingesting over about a thousand pods, or imbibing more than a liter of the tea, leads to a painful, and terrifying death. This, of course, has not stopped it’s spread as a semi-popular street drug amongst clansmen, other shanites, and the more adventurous drug users. It has little to no medical use, or nutritional value. The delirium caused by the poison, can only be described as a “hell trip”, the few official accounts of its effects describe it unpleasant, and horrific. Slave Trade '''T'aking prisoners from captured ships is a long used practice by the Vagrant Fleet. While those of Noble Blood are traditionally ransomed back to their families, the rest of the crews are another matter. Not ones to waste a potential profit, these serfs are separated into groups of varying degrees of usefulness. Those without any use at all are summarily executed - usually by being tossed out an airlock without a Vacc Suit. The rest of the lucky - or unlucky - crews are either taken in by the capturing crew themselves - if they possess a skill in vital need of by the Fleet, sold on Shān to work the farms or mines or in the factories, or sold to anyone in the Empire that is hurting for extra hands in the labor crisis. Beyond the taking of prisoners when capturing ships, some Vagrant captains have taken on slaving as their primary focus. Raiding low tech worlds such as the nearby Hallger and Pierus XXIII, they scoop up as many of the workers from these heavily industrialized worlds that cannot defend themselves, and sell them at profit elsewhere in the Sector. Mined Metals/Minerals 'T'he Hild System, specifically Shān and the nearby Souris Belt, hold an abundance of mineral, and all metals, both heavy and light. The Shānites - most of whom are either miners themselves, or come from a mining background, are experts at retrieving these resources. Salvage '''A relatively new offering from Vagrant, the Confederation's deal with the Empire gave them legal salvage rights throughout Acheron Rho. Long used to selling "hot" items, they now have the option of resale legally. Beyond this, Vagrant crews can be hired to retrieve cargoes and salvage important ships/items/lost personnel, all for varying prices. Vagrant Locales Vagrant Bars F'''inding themselves in need of safe houses and places of respite wherever they may roam, enterprising Vagrants have established a variety of bars, clubs, and speakeasies throughout the civilized worlds of the sector. These establishments serve as both a haven for criminals who need to lie low after a score, and prime venues for soliciting sensitive information from their drunk patrons. '''WORK IN PROGRESS Shān F'rom an A.C.R.E.-held Mining Outpost, to a backwater planet to take refuge on during the War with the Artificials, to a den of pirates and thieves of all-sorts, to finally becoming an Imperial Fiefdom under the control of the Confederation of the Upright Vagrant. Shān is the backbone of the Confederation's power and wealth. A planet that offers little at face value - it is nonetheless well placed to act as a springboard for Vagrant. Teuthem '''A's exhibited by the Star Raiders long past, Teuthem is a prime venue for piracy and raiding, seeing as how it is the most convenient path to the populous sector north. While they are by no means an ingrained part of the local culture, it is a common occurrence to see Vagrant ships in orbit of this lonely planet. Vagrant Ships 'T'o many, spaceships are a commodity, a tool. To the Vagrant, a spaceship is as vital as air to breathe or the blood in their veins. These vessels supply their entire livelihood, their freedom from those who would oppress them. Every Vagrant vessel is a microcosm and a society unto itself, with no two crews being the same. With this wild individuality between them, some Vagrant vessels and their captains gain great great infamy and notoriety as they raid the stars. '''WORK IN PROGRESS Notable Engagements WORK IN PROGRESS Turn Order Lore WORK IN PROGRESS Turn 1: Demagogue 1: The First Anger Attack vs Deathless Blockade Runners Success: Her captain unknown, the hull of The First Anger is a foreboding sight for pirates across the sector. The vessel is a herald of destruction, having been present at almost every major battle of the Empire's post-Scream history, from the reign of the Blood Eagle to the bombing of Gats. It was this craft that responded to the call for vengeance at the death of a member of the Seven of Six, the blame for his death at unknown hands being laid out at the feet of the Deathless. It was this craft that struck the Deathless transports in the orbit of Teuthem, spearing them on her torpedoes and slaying indiscriminately. Demagogue 2: Yaian Cernog Attack against Deathless Mechs(Gravtanks) during Blackout Success: At the turn of the century, Teuthem hosted its infamous Blackout Ring, a mech combat tournament of unparalleled size throughout the sector. This event was hosted by Avant Geological Resources a mining entity - run by Yaian Cernog - used as a legal front for Vagrant affairs with the powers that be. Deathless mercenaries, eager to prove their prowess in combat, eagerly entered their mechas into the fray, pulling off a handy victory. Yet the true purpose of the Vagrant would only become clear after the festivities - Deathless mechas scrapped, damaged, and overall receiving poor maintenance from the disguised Vagrant mechanics. Defense against Cruxian Psychic Assassins: Due to their substantial adventures into the realm of illegality, the CEO of Avant Geological Resources became the target of the Crux STRAFE Unit, an elite team of clandestine law keepers. Tracking their quarry to a supposedly abandoned mecha warehouse, the STRAFE Unit found themselves in a carefully crafted kill zone, as the armored suits around them awoke under remote control of the very person they hunted. The team was butchered then and there, the only evidence of their passing the footage recovered remotely from their recording devices. Psychic Assassins on Teuthem: Unborn Attack failed versus Church through book-keeping. Elsewhere on the night world, a cell of Unborn operatives roused themselves to target Deathless mecha pilots still in fighting condition after the Blackout Ring tournament. While they planned their attack, a group of keen-eyed High Church officials managed to note a discrepancy in the citizenship records of Teuthem while conducting a census, noting several matches between multiple separate persons. Their cover blown, the cell was forced to scatter and go to ground. Unable to reunite and recollect themselves, they instead faded into the Imperial populace and chose to live silently for the rest of their days. Psychic Assassins on Leorgioly: Bloodhounds Though disgruntled about their skills being put to glorified sample retrieving, a team of Bloodhounds was sent to the rim world of Leorgioly to retrieve samples for the Nadoran Labs, samples that could prove to accelerate the development of more biologicals compatible with the environment of Shan. As tensions on Teuthem reached a boiling point, the Bloodhounds went from glorified couriers to an ace up the Fleet's sleeve, a backup force in case forces stationed above the night world met a swift demise. Postech Industry: AVANT GR Factories Roused to strike against Vagrant forces on Teuthem, the depleted Deathless mecha divisions were deployed to raid Avant GR holdings across the city of Shaelthum. These mercenaries were ambushed with devastating effect as they attacked the production centers, driving the already weakened soldiers into pieces. Some were shot down by gun-toting factory workers, others melted under streams of molten metal, and in a particularly infamous case, torn to pieces by the tank-sized precognitive crocodile-esque predators of Teuthem known colloquially as the tengilin. Turn 1.5 Sale of the AVANT GR Factories to the ACRE Corporation In a scheme to accrue quick funding for later plots, the Fleet sold off the production facilities of Shaelthum to the ACRE Corporation for a tidy sum. These factories produced everything from pharmaceuticals to submachine guns, and it was within their walls many Teuthem citizens were employed. Turn 2: Covert Transit Network: Smuggler Elements In Northern Fleet The extraction of even a few thousand Vagrants on Teuthem was no small feat. The Blue Run was manned by several hundred smuggler pilots of the Northern Fleet, manning their nondescript civilian vessels and disheveled freighters to relocate scores of belligerent Vagrant to the tropical world of Aomori. Famous among these smugglers was the Azure Dream, her captain making a purported 7 runs in his looted bulk freighter, straining the engine to her limits as he trimmed his courses to a dangerous degree. Demagogue 1: Mirza Rusiyyah Abbasid Qadirsdottir Hadiyya of The Golden Coin Her skills at negotiations and sly dealing honed in the markets of New Montgomery, Mirza Rusiyyah Abbasid Qadirsdottir Hadiyya of The Golden Coin was chosen to lead negotiations with the Houses Minor while on Aomori. Her goal was nothing short of helping lay a cornerstone of the Vagrant future - setting the grounds for a non-aggression pact with the nobles of the Minor Houses. Demagogue 2: Supreme Commodore Marcus Muraviov of Overt Punishment and leader of the LAW Though his title might suggest a penchant for mischief, Supreme Commodore Marcus Muraviov of The Overt Punishment and leader of the 'Legion Assassin Wizards' gang was no slouch at the piracy business. Equipped with a crew of fire starters and recruiters, the Commodore gave an ultimatum to the assembled Scrambler Pirate of the Alvero system as noble forces were distracted by his other Vagrant compatriots - fly the flag or be slain under it. Psychic Assassin: Same Bloodhounds Once again dragged along as blades for the Fleet, the Bloodhounds once stationed on Leorgioly, known as the Crimson Blades, finally expected to see action, bloodshed, true combat. Instead, they were relegated to wait in the rings of the gas giant Cobalt, not even able to turn on their engines lest they revealed themselves. An entire month of card games, dwindling alcohol, and even more card games made from sleep-deprived minds led to interspersed stabbings and a sour feeling among the assembled assassins, though R&R was always welcome in the business of piracy. Turn 2.5 Armistice reached with the Astral Synedrium As nobles and corsairs waged wars with words in the halls of Aomori, those Vagrants left outside of the dealings found themselves in a rather uneasy truce with the local planetary defenders. This resulted in a surprisingly friendly gathering of the opposing sides under the tropic skies, reminiscent of Christmas truces of past conflicts. Eventually this malaise of anticipation came to an end with a bold signing - an armistice between the Fleet and the Nobility of the Minor Houses, a formal step forwards into Imperial halls. Cerberus Protocols As they reclined in the Alvero system, tinkering with their vessels, a team of ex-Fornax engineers discovered something unexpected - a set of call-and-response codes stored within the vessel. Once realized, a quick search showed that these codes had lain dormant in every Fornax vessel among their ranks. These Codes, known as the Cerberus Protocols, allowed an impromptu communication system to be established with the House Fornax, through which a secret alliance was eventually formed between Fleet and House, Noble and Pirate. Turn 3: 'Faction Turn Statement: REQUESTING CONFIRMATION OF CERBERUS PROTOCOL. '''Psychic Assassins to Maja: ' A team comprised of treasure hunters and engineers once under the employ of House Fornax were sent to Maja to initiate the first official contact between the two powers in a meeting brought about by enacting the Cerberus Protocols. Bearing gifts of Shanite diamonds like wise men of old, these marauders secured safe passage for the rest of their Aomori-bound brethren to the berths of Maja and the Chain. '''CTN: Different portion of the Northern Fleet The return of the Fleet to Teuthem was significantly more lighthearted than their departure, no longer rushing headlong into the jaws of a foe. Many enterprising gentlemen made tidy fortunes off of the celebrations of the returning corsairs. Chief among these opportunists were the crew of the Ten Thousand Tenebrous Hammers, an old Crux frigate converted into a den of gambling and opioids. It is here that the legendary Game of Heavens was played, in which the betted fortunes were so vast that, when combined, could provision every vessel in the Imperial Fleet for a full solar year. The winner of this game is unknown, their fortune hidden, their victory absolute. Demagogue 1&2 to Teuthem: Prominent among the returning Vagrants were the Kairobi Twins, brother and sister, trained in the arts of the vicious melee and blade work. As independent pirates harassed returning Vagrant vessels in a show of ignorant audacity, the Twins managed to assault three of these independent vessels on their lonesome, their hands claiming near forty lives in tandem in the cramped corridors common to boarding warfare. Turn 3.5: Covert Shipping Asset Acquired From Fornax Coordination with House Eridanus’ Margin Scheme on behalf of the Astral Synedrium? Turn 4: Faction Turn Statement: “Operation Northern Watchtower has gone into full effect. The open void of the Amedere Obere system is officially a no-fly zone as of this time. Warning - All non-compliant vessels shall be forcefully decommissioned by the Vagrant Fleet.” Demagogue 1: The Gunbearer Attack Succeed: Even when owned by ACRE executives, the workers of Shaelthum's factories were still manned by laborers who had flown the Vagrant main. These factories were visited by the enigmatic Gunbearer, a voice of the Seven of Six, who called upon the past allegiances of the worker, and urged them to return to the Fleet proper. The buildings and facilities were left abandoned as those serfs not imported by ACRE filed out into the rain-slicked streets, their eyes ablaze with conviction. Demagogue 2: Yaian Cernog Attack Lost:The CEO of Avant Geological Resources sought to diminish the hold of PRISM through his charisma, calling on their past sins. The executive became the target of a PRISM-run slander campaign, accusing him of various ties to criminal enterprises and wildcat operations. Though not cast from the public eye, he was forced to cease his own campaigning lest his deepest secrets were laid bare by roving eyes. Psychic Assassins to Teuthem via Covert Shipping: ??? Attack Lost: A team of Rusiyyah rangers, recruited from the roving survivalists of the Breuni, tasked with the retrieval of damning information on the Sector Trade Organization from the PRISM facility on Teuthem known as the Lighthouse. Though their infiltration was simple enough, the security measures they encountered were far beyond their expectation. Cut down by automated defenses and pursued by PRISM agents through the streets of Shaelthum, only a single survivor managed to escape the burning wreck of his team's transport - quite literally slain to the man. Covert Shipping: ??? Turn 4.5: Lose Covert Shipping Gain Strike Fleet Turn 5: Turn 5.5: Turn 6: Turn 6.5: Turn 7: Psychic Assassins: Beowulf Defend vs CHR Demagogue Success: "In the middle of a diatribe against the Empire for falling prey to the 'Wolves In Sheep's Clothing' act presented by the so-called Confederation of the Upright Vagrant, Ardeshir Vela was rapidly escorted off of his stage, leaving the gathered crowd confused as to his sudden departure. It was later learned that a known Vagrant referred to as 'Beowulf' was sighted at a nearby spaceport, with the potential threat he represented being ample reason to take Ardeshir out of harm's way. Scant information is known about this mysterious figure - only that 'Beowulf' is some code name given to a supposedly powerful psychic rumored to have been involved in numerous combat situations involving the Vagrant Fleet. While the current whereabouts of this figure are unknown, we've reached out to the Confederation for comment to learn more - so far, we have received only silence." Making a Vagrant Character Work In Progress Notable Characters (Canon) Abd al-Kadr Strand "Strand? Strand? No, doesn't sound familiar. Oh, the Vermin Perilous. Yeah, heard about that. Let's get one thing straight. That guy was an idiot. The whole crew. He gets himself killed and they let someone fly off with their ship. Serves 'em all right, the flarking milksops. Good riddance." Work In Progress Notable Characters (Expanded Universe) * Empress Aquila Amatius Erina of the HVS Black Dove * Dame Ajax, the Void Blade of the KVS Rogue Bulwark * The Vandal Deltaus Green-Claw of the HVS Sixth Sparrow * Captain Vagrant Echo of the HVS Simulacra * Admiral of the Blackguard Eros Flynn of the HVS Black Arachne * Lord of Vermilion, Gero Weimann of the HVS Melty Blood * The Right Bastard Raymond Montel of the HVS Virtuous Lady of Eminent Standing * Vagrant Slater of the HVS Great White * Raider Vagrant Solomon Schezar of the HVS Void Witch * Bloodhound-Vagrant Serpens Valerius Usha of the HVS The Black Krait * The Phantom Vera Thragna of the KVS The Heavenly Evil Spirit Work In Progress Category:Factions Category:Organizations Category:Vagrant